Fate of Three Worlds
by SirAmbala
Summary: Ten years ago their first adventure began. Now they are needed once again. The fate of three worlds rests on their shoulders. Do they still have what it takes, or has time changed them too much?
1. As They Stand Now

A/N: Don't own Digimon.

ooOOoo

He had turned 21 the other day, and was still finding it hard to believe. Had it really been ten years since their first trip to the digital world? Had it been nearly five since they had last seen their partners? Once Myotismon had been defeated for good and peace was restored they were once again sent home alone. They weren't needed anymore and the ones that ruled the digital world felt the real world had learned too much about the digital world as it was, so the digidestined were sent back. He could speak for all of them saying there wasn't a day that went bye they didn't miss their partners. As it would seem though he was the only one that hadn't moved on. Everyone else had pursued their dreams and moved on with their lives. He was the only one hung up on the fact that the thing that had meant the most to him was out of his reach. He missed the days of fighting dark masters and evil emperors. All of them were forced to grow up, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Their time in the digital world had changed them and forged a bond that not even time or distance could break, at least that was what he thought as Myotismon finally fell. Kids from all over the world had banded together to defeat the evil, but now you wouldn't even know it. As time went on and everyone grew up their childhood adventure seemed to mean less as work and college became the main focus. Anymore the only time all of them got together was on the original anniversary of Myotismon's supposed defeat, which is where he was headed currently. It was Izzy's turn to have the get together this year. The only good thing about growing up was they didn't have to worry about parents coming in at bad moments because most of them had their own places. Even better for him was that Izzy and him lived together. The two of them had stayed extremely close even after most everyone had nearly lost contact. Izzy wasn't quite as hung up on their past adventures, but would still reminisce and check his computer for stuff from Gennai.

"Tai…TAI!"

"What…oh what is it Izzy?"

"I've been trying to tell you for the last five minutes that I got something from Gennai!"

"Really? What does it say?"

"He says that he did not want it to come to this, but he needs our help. Apparently there is a battle going on somewhere with other kids and they are not faring well. He doesn't wish to bother us after all these years, but he doesn't see any other choice. If these kids don't win then not only will their world will be in danger but ours will as well. And of course not to forget to recycle. He really has a thing about recycling."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Whoa hold it Tai. I already knew what your answer was going to be but lets wait for the others to get here to see if they want to help."

"If they need our help we can't just wait around, you and I both know the others have moved on…"

"Whoever said that Tai?"

Tai's head whipped around to stare at the red head coming through the doorway. She continued to give him a bewildered look and he couldn't bring himself to look at her anymore. It had been years since her and Matt had been together and the pain in his heart had only gotten more potent. They had once been best friends, now they were reduced to near strangers seeing eachother once a year.

"What am I so repulsive that you can't even look at me anymore? I don't know what has happened to you, but let me tell you something. Don't you go thinking that you are the only one missing your partner. Every single one of us does, and some are just better at hiding it than others. I know that you miss the way things used to be, and so do the rest of us. We just have tried to live our lives the best we can. Our adventures taught us a lot, and made us who we are today. Heck were all friends because of it."

"You could have fooled me…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" The look that Tai gave her sent chills down her spine. She knew the look all too well. It was one of pure emotion and was usually saved for his enemies. Neither of them seemed to realize the rest of their numbers had arrived and watching the two of them.

"I don't doubt that everyone misses their partner. I know that each of us formed an unbreakable unexplainable bond with them. Don't you stand there and tell me that we are what we are because of our adventures, because if that is what made us then why are we like this? We pass by eachother on the street with barely a hello. We see each other once a year just because we always have." At that point he turned to the rest of them with the same eyes. Not a one of them had an answer to his question, because it seemed with those words the gravity of what had happened to them over the years finally sunk in.

"Exactly what I thought. Five years ago we stood together as a group of kids that had overcome every obstacle thrown at us and saved both worlds. Today were a bunch of wannabe adults too focused on our future to look at the past. The past is what makes us who we are is what everyone has always told me, well look at us now. If someone five years ago would have said we would turned out like this I would have punched them for saying something so absurd. Perhaps I'm too stuck in the past, but I liked it much better back then. Gennai says he needs our help. At this point I really don't care what you all do, but I'm going. If you can walk away from your precious lives for awhile and still give two shits about the digital world then come, if not then oh well." He looked back at the group of them before grabbing his bag and heading for the door. "Gennai told Izzy that he will be waiting at his house. Some of you don't know where that is so if you are coming, then come now. I will be leaving from the very place we first left from. Gennai said that is the best place to enter from these days." Without another look he shut the door and headed for his car.

All of them just stared at the door unable to say anything. All of them were ashamed and confused at the same time. Kari was the one to break the silence.

"He's right you know. A harsh way to put it, but he is right. He always loved the digital world and when we were sent away again it nearly killed him, but he always thought we'd be together and deal with the separation together. It was fine for a couple of year's then one thing after another and we fell apart. I don't think any of us did it on purpose, but it happened none the less. I'm going, and I hope you will too."

"We all loved the digital world, I can't believe we let this happened. It will be a long time before all will be okay again, but I believe we can make things better. I'm with you Kari." Said T.K. as he took his girlfriends hand and headed toward the door. They had finally confessed after the final battle and had been together since.

As the couple made their way out Izzy grabbed his trusty laptop and followed them out. He had seen what the separation had done to Tai first hand, and knew this was going to be the best way to bring their leader back. Sora too started after Izzy. She couldn't believe the look Tai had given her. She knew she was at blame for some of the pain in his eyes. They had once been best friends and as soon as she and Matt started dating they had lost touch. He had been her whole world before the blond and now she wishes she could go back to that night of the concert. She had seen the pain then, and wishes she would have stopped it instead of making it worse. She and Matt had broken up a year ago once his band had made it big, and she really saw how wrong they were for each other. She didn't like that lifestyle and Matt never truly did get her.

"Sora wait…"

"Davis?"

"I can't go today. As much as I want to my mom is in the hospital and I can't leave her. I will come as soon as I can, but can you give Tai these. I think that he needs them more than I do." He put a pair of worn goggles in her hand. "Go with him and bring back the old Tai. We all screwed up, but we are going to make it right."

She nodded and ran after the other three.

ooOOoo

He had been more than surprised to see someone other than Izzy following after him, but there had been little time to dwell on that fact as the five of them had been brought into the digital world for the first time in five years. The sensation had been great, and the welcoming party had been even better. It was a tearful reunion between humans and their digimon partners. Gennai had then informed them that in another plane of the digital world there was a group of kids known as the tamers that were fighting a power they didn't have the means of defeating. He said as a group they had come a long way and should have been able to defeat their greatest foe, but for some reason this thing had gotten stronger than it should have and they were in danger of losing. If they lost their world and the entire digital world would be in danger of being destroyed. He couldn't let that happen and decided to call upon them to help this other group of kids out. Once the digidestined had gotten over the fact there was another 'real world' they agreed to help and were given more information.

The five of them stood near a gate that would take them to their destination.

"You five will be arriving in a part in their home town. I am sorry I had to take you away from your lives once again. As thanks for putting yourselves in danger again Azulongmon has asked me to give you these. I believe they will be a big help on your journey." He took a package out of his robe and passed it to Tai. Tai opened it part way and just starred at its contents. The others anxious to see what it was opened it the rest of the way and joined in the staring. Within the cloth package were five necklaces that were very familiar to them. They had spent the better part of their first journey finding them and activating them, but had to give them up to help protect the digital world.

"Gennai, I thought…"

"We once asked you to give them up to protect the digital world, now we are giving them back in hopes of doing the same thing. They are no longer needed as they once were. Now take them and help the Tamers bring peace to this world once again."

"We will you can count on it." said Tai as he took his crest of courage. For the first time in years a smile came to his face and he felt like he could take on the dark masters once again. Things for the first time in what felt like forever were looking up. Something was placed around his bush of a hairdo at that same time. He turned around to look at Sora stepping away from him.

"There, now you look like the Tai I remember. Davis gave them to me to give to you in hopes of bringing the old Tai back."

"Sora…"

"Don't say anything. We all know we screwed up royally but that is in the past. We are a team and always have been, we just lost sight of it as we grew up. It can't be undone, but I hope we can make things better from here on out."

He couldn't help but smile as she spoke. That was the Sora he once called a best friend and fell in love with. Hopefully they would be close once more, and who knows what else.

The five of them turned toward the gate as Jennai opened it. He wished them luck and they stepped through together…

ooOOoo

All of them had been battling the D-Reaper for days. They knew they were at their limit, but couldn't allow themselves to fall. Jeri had been saved, but that was the only good that had come of the constant fighting. The thing was still expanding and taking the city with it. The only thing keeping them going was their friendship and the need to protect their home. Jeri stood a safe distance away from the fighting with Kenta and Kazu. She was worried for her friends and wished she could do something to help. Without Leomon she was useless and felt responsible for getting everyone into this mess because she was weak. The other two boys were at a loss and not sure what else they could do. Jeri broke down crying and sunk to the ground.

"This is all my fault, if only I wasn't so weak then none of this would be happening."

"Don't say that, there was nothing you could do to prevent it."

"You're wrong it got to me because I was weak, so weak that even my digimon suffered…"

"Aww Jeri don't be sad, everything will be okay." Said Calamon as it patted the crying girl on the arm.

"No it won't. Just look at them, they have been fighting for days and still nothing. How much longer do you think they can keep it up?"

"With an attitude like that you are setting them up for failure. Only if you believe in them and yourself will things turn out the way you want." Came a voice from behind the trio. All of them turned and gasped as the newcomers walked up to them.

"There isn't a need to worry anymore, you've got back up."

"Who? The military can't do anything and everyone with a digimon is already fighting."

"Maybe you should take a better look." Said the one with bushy hair and goggles. From behind him came his friends and their partners, each looking ready to go. The trio gapped at them in confusion.

"Who are you people?"

"Now is not the time to be answering that I'm afraid. That thing is continually expanding. If it keeps this up the whole city will be gone by tomorrow, and I thought we had problems before. I suggest we get started."

"Okay everyone stick the plan and let's go!" With nods from all of them they pulled out their digivices and looked at their partners.

"Is everyone ready?" All the digimon gave an affirmative and the lights show began.

Gatomon armor digivolve to…Nephirtimon!

Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon!

Tentamon digivolve to…Kabutarymon!

Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!

With digivolutions complete their respective partners climbed aboard going to help the four tamers. Tai stayed behind since Greymon couldn't fly and he didn't want to play the mega card too early. The other four were going to help the tamers enough to escape so they could regroup and come up with the best way to destroy that thing.

"Are…are you Tai?"

"Yeah why?" He never got an answer because both the boys fainted. Jeri smiled at him and acted like nothing had happened.

"Thank you for helping us."

"It is no problem, we are glad to help. Is that your partner?"

"No…Leomon died during a battle because I was too weak."

"I once pushed Agumon to digivolve to fast and it almost destroyed him and all my friends. That's just the beginning of a long list of stupid things I did, but you still see me here. It is our experiences that make us better, and our friends that make us strong. He would not of sacrificed himself if he thought you to be weak."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, and something else you should know is that digimon never really die. Their data just gets reconfigured and they are reborn. Once this is all over we can take a trip to Primary Village to see if Leomon is there. He has done nothing but good there is no way he would not be reborn. I am also happy he found a partner."

"He isn't really dead, and you know him?"

"Yes, he was a big help to me and my friends on our first adventure. He was once an enemy, but turned out to be a powerful ally."

Jeri started crying and hugging her digivice to her chest. Tai smiled and watched as the others finally made it over to where the tamers were fighting. It wouldn't be long now.

ooOOoo

The four of them knew they were way beyond their limit. If something didn't give now they were all going to perish along with both worlds.

"Henry no!" screamed Rika as she watched him and Terriormon dedigivolve and fall toward the D-Reaper. Before anyone of them could move to save the two more pawns were blocking their way.

"Meteor wing!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

The pawns were destroyed and the remaining three turned toward the newcomers. Henry had been caught by a giant bug and Terriormon by a boy on a flying horse. Takato was just starring at them in disbelief.

"There is no way!"

"I think we should worry about that later. Let's do some damage and regroup in the park. The three of you look exhausted and aren't going to do either world any good if you die, so let's go." Yelled Sora from Birdramons back.

The three of them and the newcomer's digimon did some major damage and went to meet Tai in the park.

ooOOoo

Four exhausted Tamers were reunited with the rest of their friends when they landed in the park. Henry and his partner came to and joined in starring at the newcomers.

"It just isn't possible."

"Would someone please explain why you are starring at us like were Myotismon come back from the dead?"

"Umm Gatomon that has happened on more than one occasion, let's not use that analogy."

"Oh right sorry Kari…"

"What goggle-head and the others are trying to say is that all of you are supposedly from a TV show."

"What?"

"Yeah you are from a TV show called Digimon, and we thought it to be just that until digimon started entering our world."

"Well as you can see we are indeed real. Gennai sent us to your plane because you were in trouble and needed help. If this thing isn't defeated all of our worlds are in danger, so basically we are from a different dimension. If there aren't any more questions we need to come up with a way to defeat this thing."

"So Gennai is real? That is so cool, but if you are all real then where is the rest of your group?" asked Takato.

"If the TV show told everything we did then you would know that we were sent back home after Myotismon's fall. We've kind of fallen apart since then, and it wasn't until Gennai called us for help did we realize how bad it got."

"That is in the past Sora, you are right we need to move forward. The most important thing right now is to beat this thing, so enough questions let's get ready."

ooOOoo

A/N: Well how was chapter one? I hope it was okay I wrote it randomly. This isn't going to be a long story because of my track record of finishing stories. So please review and tell me what you think


	2. Choices Remade

A/N: As always don't own Digimon, if I did things would have turned out very differently! Here is chapter two, hope you enjoy.

ooOOoo

"That isn't right."

"What isn't right goggle-head?" asked Rika.

"In the show after MaloMyotismon was defeated everyone in the world got Digimon and everyone lived happily ever after."

"I hate to break it to you kid, but real life is never like the TV shows. By the sounds of it they got most things right but the ending." Said Sora.

"Then that means you didn't marry Matt right?" Takato asked with much enthusiasm. In response Sora's eyes bugged out and she sputtered. The others couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well Sora it looks like Tai isn't the only one that didn't like you with Matt."

"Kari!"

"What big brother, just because you think you hide things well doesn't mean you actually do. All of us have known from the beginning that you had it bad for your best friend." Said Kari while nuging her brother in the ribs.

"Tai, is this true?"

Tai stood up abruptly and walked away from the group. Most of them watched him in disbelief while some had knowing looks on their faces. Sora stood up to go after him, but Kari held her back.

"It is true Sora. He's had it bad since before we went to the digital world. He was going to tell you that night at Matt's concert, but you had already chosen Matt. He was devastated but chose to stand by as your friend. All he wanted was for you to be happy and if that meant you being with Matt then he would deal."

"Stupid Tai…"

"Just let him have some time. Today has been extremely hard on him. Everything he has been holding inside for the past five years has come out, and he's trying to deal with that. I think with some time the Tai we all know and love will come back."

"I agree with you Kari, but I can't just sit here and let him deal with that on his own. When he needed us most we left him high and dry. I am especially to blame for that. I knew what he was doing the day of the concert, but I was still so naïve and still went to Matt. The Tamers need to rest and we need to make a plan. Get started and I will go talk to Tai and bring him back."

Kari nodded to the girl she once looked at as an older sister. If anyone could bring Tai back it was his best friend. She hoped this was the start of getting everything back to the way it used to be. Tai wasn't the only one that missed the old days.

Sora found Tai sitting not too far away from camp looking intently into a small pond. Agumon sat next to him skipping rocks.

"I could tell you really had grown up that day. You sat by as your best friend dated your other best friend and girl of your dreams. It did something to you though. I could tell the second you stepped into the digital world that you weren't the same."

"I died a little inside every time I saw them together, but I kept myself from saying anything. I told myself that as long as she was happy I could deal with a broken heart. It worked for a while until we started seeing each other less and less. It went from numerous times a week to once a week. Then to once a month and finally once a year. It wasn't just her it happened with though. I watched as our team fell apart and became strangers. They were the kids we fought to save the world with and yet now knew nothing about. I always thought we would stay together."

"I don't think it happened on purpose. We were all grieving for that which we lost and we all did it in our own way. It isn't an excuse but I think we all pushed the pain far away and started doing other things to distract ourselves. We stopped seeing each other because when we were together the memoires were strongest and the pain came back. As time on we began doing our own thing and getting farther and farther away from the pain. Our adventures were great, but eventually they were looked at as nothing but childhood adventures. As we became adults we left our childhood behind and grew up. Everyone that is but you Tai. You were the only one strong enough to hold on to your beliefs and adventures."

"I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am. Vie become nothing but a shell of who I used to be."

"That is where you are wrong Tai. Just because you think so doesn't mean it is true. You were the first to volunteer to come here even though you thought no one would come. You are still the same courageous leader you were, the only thing that has changed is your age. You didn't just run in here guns blaring. No you thought things through and made a plan. You were a good leader as a child, but now you are a great one. Gennai called us because he knew we could do it, but we are useless without you."

"Sora…I don't know what to say."

"Say that you will lead us once more to victory."

"Did you doubt me?"

"Never…and I hope you can find it in your heart someday to forgive me."

"For what?"

"For going to Matt that day instead of you, I was such an idiot back then."

"It wasn't your fault at all. You fell for Matt, and that is something you couldn't help."

"Don't you see that it was my fault though? When you called me as I was opening the door my heart fluttered, like it did any time you said my name or looked at me. I didn't understand that feeling until after Matt and I were together. I thought I was just being stupid because we were best friends, but when I saw your eyes that day I began to wonder. When Matt said my name my heart didn't flutter, and I ignored it. When he kissed me the fireworks didn't go off like the books say, but by that time it was too late. You barely looked at me let alone spoke to me, so I ignored my heart and stayed with Matt."

"Sora…I"

"I'm not finished yet. I ignored my heart and the very thing that denies who I am. We were told we were given our crests for a certain reason, and I ignored mine. Because of my stupidity I hurt you, the one person that had been with me from the beginning. The person that pushed me to be better and made me who I was. You were the one that comforted me when my mom took soccer from me, and the one that helped me up when the bullies knocked me down for being a soccer loving girl."

"That was the day we first met. You were new to the team and turned out to be the only girl. The other boys on the team wanted to get rid of you but I wouldn't stand for it. I thought it was cool a girl loved the sport as much as I did."

"And you took a kick to the stomach for me."

"Yeah that hurt for days after that, but Sora why are you telling me all this now? You and Matt are still together."

"No silly, we have been broken up for almost a year now."

"Why am I always the last to find out about these things?"

"Because you were too busy moping around your apartment."

"I was not moping."

"Sure whatever you want to say…" She never finished her sentence as Tai grabbed her around the stomach and pulled her to the ground. They wrestled like they used to as kids for quite some time. With a few tumbles and hiding behind trees they ended up in a heap on the ground. Tai laid breathing heavy and looking up at the setting sun. They hadn't done that in years and it made him extremely happy. Sora propped herself up on her elbow looking at him obscuring his view of the sun.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"I was just thinking how we haven't done this in years."

"I know, and I hope it isn't the last."

"Me too…"

He continued looking at her as the sun faded beyond the horizon. The light made her look even more beautiful than ever. Without giving it much thought he leaned forward to capture her lips, but stopped himself before they met. She just rolled her eyes and closed the gap herself. The feeling she received upon doing so were the fireworks she had always been promised. His only thought was how happy he finally felt. A short distance away stood their partners shaking their heads.

"Took them long enough."

"I know, now pay up."

"Aww come one."

"We made a fair bet, and I won. Now pay up dino."

"You two made a bet?"

"No Kari, all of us did. When we found out her and Matt weren't together anymore we knew it wouldn't be long before they got together. Biyomon insisted it would be today, but the rest of us thought it would take longer."

"Gatomon that is terrible."

"Which reminds me, when did you and T.K. get together? We need to see who won that bet."

Kari did a typical anime fall as her digimon asked that. The others had come to see if the two love birds were okay when they hadn't returned. They had to chuckle as the cat digimon poked her partner asking when her and her boy had gotten together.

"Okay Romeo and Juliet either get a room, or let's come up with a plan already. I'm all happy the goggle-head's dream has finally come true but our city is currently being demolished!"

"Oh calm down Rika, we all know the only reason you're mad is because its not your dear goggle-head doing that to you."

The mentioned tamers turned beat red and looked anywhere but each other. The rest of the group laughed and the other two finally stopped sucking face looking very embarrassed.

"So what is the plan?" asked a red faced Tai.

ooOOoo

A few hours later found the group of twelve looking over a diagram of the city. They had decided to go to Yamaki and the monster makers for help. Their original plan to defeat the D-Reaper had fallen through so it was back to the drawing board. With Tai and the others there now they hoped they could win. Izzy sat typing at his computer furiously with the monster makers on either side giving him help. The tamers had finally gotten over the fact that their hero's were here and trying to come up with ideas.

"I just can't figure it out!"

"Izzy calm down, what is wrong?"

"Gennai was right, there is something making the D-Reaper stronger. At its normal power level these guys should have had no trouble defeating it. There is something giving it more power, and making it impossible to defeat."

"Think Izzy, there has never been an opponent we couldn't defeat. What could be making this thing stronger?"

"Wait, its patterns are looking familiar…"

"No…it can't be possible."

"Izzy speak to me, what is going on?"

"This thing is eating up everything in sight just like Karamon."

"So Diaboramon is back?"

"No I said the pattern is the same. It is eating every piece of physical and digital matter it can get it's hands on. In doing so it is getting stronger and changing."

"What do you mean by changing Izzy?"

"It is gathering all this energy for a reason, but what could it possibly be?"

At that time the reaper began to glow and change. It's form became less gooey like and started taking a shape. The tamers and digidestined alike watched as the news crews got the whole thing on video. Soon enough it took a solid form and everyone present gasped in shock.

ooOOoo

A/N: I'm evil for a cliff hanger I know, but please review anyway and tell me what you think!


End file.
